FSC 24
|debut= |return= |withdraw= none |pre= FSC #23 |nex= FSC #25 }} The Host City London, the capital of England and the United Kingdom, is a 21st-century city with history stretching back to Roman times. At its centre stand the imposing Houses of Parliament, the iconic ‘Big Ben’ clock tower and Westminster Abbey, site of British monarch coronations. Across the Thames River, the London Eye observation wheel provides panoramic views of the South Bank cultural complex, and the entire city. Standing on the River Thames in the south east of the island of Great Britain, London has been a major settlement for two millennia. It was founded by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2) medieval boundaries. London is a leading global city in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transportation. It is the world's largest financial centre and has the fifth- or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world. London is a world cultural capital. It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. It is the world's leading investment destination, hosting more international retailers and ultra high-net-worth individuals than any other city. London's universities form the largest concentration of higher education institutes in Europe. The Venue The O2 Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena located in the centre of The O2 (formally the Millennium Dome) - a large entertainment complex on the Greenwich peninsula in South East London. With a capacity of up to 23,000 depending on the event, it is one of the largest indoor arenas in Europe alongside the Manchester Evening News Arena (MEN Arena), the Lanxess Arena in Cologne and the Belgrade Arena. In 2008, The O2 arena took the crown of the World's Busiest Arena from the MEN Arena, a title held since 2001. The Hosts Russ Spencer (born 1 March 1979 in Bournemouth, Dorset) is an English television presenter and singer. Russ and his pop group Scooch represented the UK at the 2007 Eurovision Song Contest in Finland. On 17 March 2007 Scooch reformed after seven years and won Making Your Mind Up, a BBC contest to determine the UK's entry in the 2007 Eurovision Song Contest beating amongst others Justin Hawkins and Brian Harvey. Russ co-wrote the song "Flying The Flag (For You)", signed to Warner Music and stormed the UK charts to the #5 position. Davina McCall (born Davina Lucy Pascale McCall on 19 October 1967) is an English television presenter and actress, most notable as the presenter of the UK version of Big Brother. McCall presented Sport Relief 2010 alongside James Corden and others. She hosts Channel 4 gameshow The Million Pound Drop Live. She was the subject of the show Davina McCall: A Comedy Roast.In 2011 she became the host of the UK version of The Biggest Loser. McCall hosts the popular dance talent show Got To Dance. She also performed in the promotional trailer as a dancer. The Show The Results The Winner Fallulah - Out of It